Guy's Night
by DowntownHamada
Summary: Hello A&O fans. This story was done by my brother. You can find him on Sofurry. His username is devilmaycry. I pretty much begged him to do a story for me and I managed to break him at last. If you like what you read, leave a review and I'll ask him to make another one. Or if you want one done, I can ask him too. Enjoy and don't get caught with your pants down.


"Are you sure you're going to be okay without me?" the female golden tan wolf asked. Her amber eyes looking into the ice blue ones of the wolf besides her.

"I'll be fine Kate. You go have fun," the grey wolf said, lifting a paw to rub her cheek.

Kate let out a soft murr and leaned into the gentle touch of her mate's paw.

"Okay Humphrey. We'll be back-"

"Kate, relax and enjoy yourself. I'm sure us males can take care of ourselves for a day."

Kate wanted to say something else but a voice came from behind her.

"He's right Kate. This is our time to get away and enjoy ourselves."

Kate turned around to see a pure white wolf with deep lavender eyes and a few lock of her hair covering one of them.

"I know Lily. Its just that-"

"And you know Garth and the other alphas will be here to make sure everything's okay and nothing happens. Stop worrying so much."

Kate let out a sigh, knowing she wasn't going to win this. Another golden tan wolf walked into the den with a smile.

"Kate darling, are you ready to go?"

"I guess so mom."

"Good. You need to get away every once in a while to unwind and let loose."

Kate looked at Humphrey again as he gave her that winning smile she loved him for. She walked up and gave him a deep kiss, murring in pleasure as she felt his paw rest on his back. She broke off and gave him a lick on the cheek before heading towards the entrance, making sure to trail her tail underneath his chin slowly making him shiver. Her mom watched her leave before looking at Humphrey as he tensed up.

"Behave yourself while we're gone or else.." she said, baring her teeth in a growl.

"Yes Eve," Humphrey said, swallowing noticeably making her smile.

"Bye Humphrey. Make sure Garth isn't too hard on you. If he is, let me know," Lily said, giving him a hug before hurrying after her sister and mother.

Humphrey walked to the entrance of his den and watched them walk away. Where they were going, he was told that it was a place for females to go and relax for a day. He wondered what kind of relaxing they would be doing. His mind wondered for a bit until something hit him on the side of the head making him yelp.

"Hey, what gives?" he said, rubbing his head.

"Bon jour my furry friend," Marcel said, floating down besides him.

"Marcel! How's it hanging?" Humphrey said with a happy wag of his tail as he shook his wing.

"It goes well. Where are all the females going?"

"To the south. Supposedly there's a place that caters to females only."

"Ah, sort of like a spa."

Humphrey tilted his head at the word.

"Spa?"

"Wee. Its a place where humans go to relax. They are giving special treatment and treated like royalty for the whole day."

"Really? What do they do in there?"

"I never got a chance to go in. As you can see, we aren't really welcomed in a place like that," Marcel said with a chuckle.

Humphrey chuckled with that as Marcel waddled over and picked up the smooth rock that hit Humphrey.

"Where's Paddy at?"

"Waiting for me across the forest. There's a course he wants to show me and I can't wait to play it."

"Well have fun with that. Maybe one day you can teach me to play golf."

"I'd be happy to my furry friend. Until then, adieu."

Humphrey watched him fly over the trees before sitting down and letting out a yawn. The sun was just coming up meaning the hunting party would be getting breakfast. His stomach let out a gurgle just thinking about it.

"Oh well, guess I'll wait here til they call for breakfast."

/

The caribou grazed on the grass, munching happily on the lush vegetation. Unknown to them, they were being stalked. The shadows in the tall grass moved silently towards their prey. The wind blew softly, making them raise their heads and observe their surroundings. The tall grass provided a prefect cover for the shadows as they kept their scent away from the wind. Once they found nothing was out of the ordinary, they continued grazing on the grass.

"NOW!"

The shadows jumped out from their hiding spots and went on the attack. The caribou let out startled cries before trying to run away. They didn't get far as the shadows were on them in an instant. The killing blow was swift and precise as they dropped to the ground dead before they knew it. The other caribou ran off, leaving the ones that got caught to their fate.

"Alright, great job everyone," the tall, muscular red wolf said panting happily. "How many did we get?"

"We got three sir," a grey wolf spoke up.

"Cool. This should be enough for everybody. Let's get these back and chow down."

The hunting party gathered their killings and headed back to the feeding grounds so the packs could eat. Once arriving, the red wolf let out a howl, signaling their arrival. The whole pack arrived shortly after and began eating while chatting and laughing away. The red wolf got his fill, licking his muzzle clean of the blood before a grey wolf approached him.

"Garth, great job on the hunt this morning," the grey wolf said.

"Thank you Winston sir."

"I told you about calling me that. You are my son in law. Just call me Winston," the aging wolf said with a smile.

Garth blushed a little, the white fur that covered his cheeks and went down turned a little shade of red.

"The females left this morning. Meaning its just us guys."

"What do you propose we do while they are gone?" Garth asked.

"Anything we want. We are free for one night to enjoy ourselves and let loose."

"Are you going to be with my dad?"

"Of course. This is the time we can kick back and remember the good old days of our youth."

Garth smiled at that before letting out a burp and covering his muzzle. Winston chuckled before walking towards his den.

"If you want to, hang with Humphrey and his friends. I'm sure they can entertain you."

Garth watched him leave before walking away and sitting underneath a tree. He and Lily would always sit under this tree and watch the sun rise when he was not assigned any duties. He took a deep breath, her scent still lingering around the bark making him feel at ease. He never thought he would meet a wolf like her. She was perfect in every sense of the word. He let out a sigh, already missing those beautiful lavender eyes as he laid down.

"It's going to be a long day," he mumbled to himself.

Winston and Tony didn't have him assigned to do any duties today and he normally would be with Lily in the fields staring into each other eyes and nuzzling.

"Guess I should take Winston advice. Maybe the coyote can entertain me."

With a stretch, he got up and went to find the omega.

/

"Over here!" Humphrey shouted.

"Gotcha Humphrey!" Salty said, kicking a berry his way.

Humphrey jumped in the air and batted the berry back towards Salty. Salty got ready to kick it back when a small wolf jumped in front of him and kicked it back.

"Hey, that was mine Shaky."

"Sorry dude," Shaky said with a toothy grin.

Humphrey laughed before kicking it back towards a heavy set wolf.

"Heads up Mooch. It's coming your way."

"I got it," Mooch said.

He got ready to kick it back. But due to his heavy frame, he wasn't able to get it as it floated over his head and landed on the ground.

"Ah Mooch, lame," Shaky said.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault."

"It was coming to you, so it was."

"Guys guys," Humphrey said walking up to them. "Its okay. I hit it too high, so its my fault."

"Well, what do we do now?" Salty asked.

"We can always go with the back up plan," Humphrey said with a smile.

They all looked at each other before smiling, tails wagging happily.

"LOG SLEDDING!" they all barked happily.

"Right on the muzzle. You guys look for a good hill and I'll get the log."

They all saluted before hurrying off. Humphrey smiled before walking towards the small forest where the good logs were. He pass by a few, giving them a couple of taps before dismissing them. It had to be the right log. The perfect log. His nose picked up a scent making him turn around to see his brother-in-law walking up to him.

"What's up barf?" he said with a smile.

"Hey coyote," Garth replied.

Even though they didn't see eye to eye in the beginning, they began to warm up to each other and became the best of friends, almost like real brothers.

"What brings you by?" Humphrey asked, examining another log.

"Since all the ladies are gone and I don't have any duties today, I'm kind of bored. Winston said you could entertain me."

"Entertain you huh?" Humphrey said, finding a log and giving it a couple of taps with his paw.

"Yeah. So what do you do for fun?"

"Oh, this and that."

Garth rolled his eyes. This was the one thing he didn't like about Humphrey. He could test his patience and dance around questions. He looked at Humphrey as he was circling a large log before hopping into it and jumping up and down.

"Perfect. This will do."

"What do you need a log for?" Garth asked.

"Log sledding."

"Log sledding?" Garth questioned, head tilted to the side.

"You never gone log sledding before?"

Garth shook his head no as Humphrey gave a big grin.

"You haven't lived until you gone log sledding. Give me a hand with this."

Garth walked up to him and together they pushed the log forward. Once out of the forest, Shaky ran up to them with a smile.

"We found the perfect hill captain," Shaky said saluting.

"Good work solider. I found the perfect log for us also. You going to hang with us Garth?"

"I guess. I don't have anything better to do."

"Cool. Lead the way Shaky."

They walked along the forest floor, leaves crunching underneath their paws until they saw Salty and Mooch waiting for them.

"Hey Garth," they both said with a wave of their paw.

"Hey fellas."

"You guys picked a good hill," Humphrey said, looking down at the long slope and feeling a nice breeze.

"So what exactly are we doing up here?" Garth asked.

He watched as they positioned the log close to the edge and jumping into the hollow wooden sled.

"Hop on," Humphrey said looking back at him.

"You're kidding right?" Garth said, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Barf, live a little. You want me to entertain you right? Then hop on."

Garth took another look down the long slope before swallowing a little.

"I...don't..."

"Are you turning into a coward Barf?" Humphrey said mockingly. "I thought the great Garth wasn't afraid of anything?"

Garth's left eyebrow twitched at that, his emerald green eyes looking at Humphrey.

"Fine. I'll get on."

Garth hopped onto the log behind Humphrey. His mind screamed at him that this was a bad idea, but he let his pride take over. Once he was comfortable, Humphrey gave the signal.

"Okay Mooch, give her a push."

Mooch pushed the log closer and closer to the edge until the front started to lean down. Garth's heart started to beat faster as he had a change of heart.

"Wait, I changed my mind. Let me offffffff."

He let out a howl as the log sailed down the hill. The wind whipped by him as the other omegas laughed and yipped with joy.

"Turn right in five seconds."

The log leaned to the right, avoiding the large rocks and other debris on the trail that would derail them. Garth started to hyperventilate and hugged Humphrey hard from behind, eyes closed as he whined. Humphrey laughed before looking ahead at the large gap.

"Lower the boom Mooch!"

Mooch smiled before slamming his rear down on the back of the log as it went airborne over the gap.

"Hang ten boys!" Humphrey yipped as they all struck a pose before settling back down.

Garth let out a yelp, watching them strike a pose while flying in the air. He thought they nuts before, now he knew they were crazy. The log bounced back to the earth hard. He thought it was going to break, but it stayed in one piece. Strangely enough, a little piece of his mind started to enjoy this. As soon as the ride started, it ended as the log came to a skidding halt in a lush meadow. All the omegas were laughing, tail wagging rapidly behind them.

"That was awesome," Shaky said.

"No kidding. That was probably the best hill we ever did," Salty added.

"At least we didn't crash this time," Mooch said.

Humphrey looked down to see Garth still had a tight grip around his midsection.

"You okay there Barf?"

Garth realized what he was doing and let go with a gasp before standing up and clearing his throat.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause your legs are shaking."

Garth looked down to see his front legs were shaking. He shook them both with a growl before looking at Humphrey who just smiled.

"I just had a cramp, that's all."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Then you wouldn't mind going down another hill?"

Garth's tail went rigid at that. He didn't think he could take another wild ride like that or else he would lose his breakfast.

"Come on boys. I don't think Barf can handle what we do," Humphrey said with a toothy grin as they started to pull the log towards another hill.

"Wait."

The omegas turned to see Garth walking up to them.

"I want to go again."

"You sure about that?" Humphrey asked with an eyebrow raised and a small smile.

"Don't make me repeat myself coyote."

"Welcome to the group Barf," Humphrey grinned.

/

The sun was just setting in the horizon as the small group came back from the hills, laughing and joking all the way.

"You know Garth, you're a pretty cool wolf to hang around with," Salty said.

"Yeah. Who knew you how to lighten up and have fun," Shaky added.

"Just because I take my job serious, doesn't mean I don't know how to relax," Garth said with a smile.

"Well it was fun. But the three of us are going to my den to tell ghost stories. You guys want to join us?" Mooch asked.

"Maybe some other time fellas. I'm going to my den to relax," Humphrey spoke up.

"I'm going to check in with the rest of the alphas and see what they reported," Garth said before heading off. His tail wagging happily behind him.

They watched him leave before looking at each other.

"I'll catch you guys on the flip side," Humphrey said, bumping paws with them before heading to his den.

The sky started to get dark, stars beginning to sparkle in the sky. Humphrey made it to his den and yawned. The day actually went by pretty quick. Who knew Garth could be a cool guy once he lightened up. He did a couple of circles before before laying down, his head resting on his front paws. The half moon began to shine brightly, illuminating the ground below as his den lit up a little. He was just about ready to doze off when he spotted a shadow coming closer.

"Hey Humphrey," Garth said appearing from the dark.

"Hey Garth," Humphrey said, sitting up. "What brings you by?"

Garth grinned before holding up a large bush full of berries.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"Eat them of course. You do know what these are right?"

"Not really."

"Fermented berries."

Humphrey's eyes went wide. He heard about those but was told only alphas were allowed to eat those as they tend to make one a little...loopy.

"Where did you get those?" Humphrey asked.

"My dad has a hidden stash of them. Him and Winston usually enjoy them with each other while telling stories."

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Relax Humphrey. You showed me today how to act like an omega. Now its my turn to show you how to act like an alpha."

Humphrey didn't like it, but he was curious to try them. Besides, Kate isn't here and what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Alright, let's have a few."

Garth grinned before walking in the den and taking a seat across from Humphrey. He presented him the bush as Humphrey took one of the berries off and looked at it.

"You're not scared are you coyote?" Garth grinned.

"Of course not. Here, I'll prove it."

He popped the berry into his maw and bite down. The flavor hit his taste buds almost instantly. It was bitter making his eyes water as he coughed roughly. Garth laughed watching Humphrey take his first taste.

"The first one's a killer isn't it?"

"Wow, those things are bitter," Humphrey wheezed, eyes tearing up a little.

Garth popped a couple of berried into his muzzle as he chewed happily. He was use to the taste by now.

"Do you like them?" Garth asked.

"Once you get pass the first one, they are pretty good," Humphrey said, grabbing a few more.

Rustling came from outside his den as they turned to see who was coming.

"Garth, are you here?"

They both recognized that voice as it belonged to Hutch, Winston's second in command. The grey wolf's face had a mask of white with a sliver of black that went down his nose. His amber eyes were always soft, but they held a sense of pride and honor.

"What's up Hutch?" Garth asked.

"Just coming by to let you know that you have alpha duties tomorrow."

"Okay," Garth said with a nod.

Hutch bowed his head and started to walk away before Garth stopped him.

"Hey Hutch, come join us."

"Sir?" Hutch asked confused.

"Me and Humphrey are having some berries and enjoying ourselves while the females are away."

Hutch looked at the bush of berries on the ground before realizing what they were.

"Sir, does your father know you are eating those?"

"Of course he does. I was the one who asked for them," Garth smiled. "Now come join us and chill. And stop calling me sir."

Hutch looked a little nervous but padded forward and sat down, reaching for the bush and taking a few berries off the branch. He popped them in his muzzle and chewed before swallowing, his tongue hanging out as he shook his head.

"God, these things are so bitter."

"That's the spirit," Garth said with a smile.

/

Crickets chirped loudly in the forest as most of the pack was asleep, except for three that were giggling like little cubs. The bush that was loaded with berries was picked clean as the three wolves were on their backs chuckling.

"Here's a question for you guys," Humphrey said, his voice a little heavy and slurred. "If all the females were single, who would you try to court?"

"Hmm," Hutch said. "I would have to say Eve."

"Eve!" both Garth and Humphrey said.

"Yeah. She can be sexy when she wants to be. And I bet she's a real animal when mating," Hutch chuckled.

"I can't picture Eve like that. She's scary," Humphrey said with a whine, ears folded.

"That's because you haven't known her for as long as I have."

"I can believe that. What about you Garth?"

Garth closed his eyes before opening them.

"I would have say Janice."

"The berry eater Janice? You have some weird taste," Hutch chuckled.

"Whatever," Garth said rolling his eyes before chuckling. "I think she would be a real interesting wolf to be around. Not only that, she could probably teach me a few things. What about you Hump?"

Humphrey had a goofy grin on his muzzle before speaking up.

"Princess."

"My mate huh? What made you pick her?" Hutch spoke up.

"She seems to have this wild side about her that I would love to bring out."

"You're right about that. That wild side is incredible."

They all laughed at that before calming down, tails wagging happily as they stared at the ceiling. Humphrey's ear perked up before another question popped into his head.

"Okay, how about this? If you were a female, who would you choose?"

Normally questions like this Garth would avoid, but thanks to those berries, his brain was a puddle of mush.

"Now that is an interesting question. I guess I'll go first."

It was quiet for a bit, Garth's eyes was close as his tail thumped on the ground.

"I guess I would go with Winston."

"Our father in law!?" Humphrey said. "Why him?"

"He seems like the perfect father figure in my eyes. Kind, stern to a point, and very understanding. Those kind of qualities are key for being a good leader and father."

"Hmm, I could see how a female would go for those," Hutch said with a nod. "I know this might come as a shock, but I would choose you Humphrey."

Humphrey rolled to his stomach, still trying to comprehend what Hutch said.

"Why would you pick me?"

Hutch rolled to his stomach as well, a blush seen on his cheeks.

"Well, you're funny, kind, caring, and a blast to be around. I bet when you and Kate have kids, you will be the perfect father."

Humphrey blushed at that making Hutch chuckle.

"You're cute when you blush. Anyway, who would you choose Humphrey?"

Humphrey nodded towards Garth.

"I'd choose him."

"Me?" Garth said, tilting his head backwards to look at Humphrey.

"Yeah. I mean look at you: strong, handsome, athletic. The perfect alpha in my opinion."

Now it was Garth's turn to blush as he rolled to his stomach.

"I'm not that perfect. If it wasn't for Lily, I wouldn't be able to howl like I can now. I have my flaws."

"I know. But if you look past that, maybe it's the berries talking, but you are hot."

"Yeah, its the berries talking," Hutch said with a laugh.

Garth looked at Humphrey, his emerald eyes looking into the ice blue ones.

"Do you...really think I'm hot?"

Humphrey gave a grin before standing up. His legs were a little wobbly but he inched over to Garth. He didn't know what he was doing but he let his instincts take over as he leaned his head down and connected his muzzle with Garth's. Both Garth's and Hutch's eyes went wide at what just happened. But slowly, Garth's eyes started to close as he titled his head to the side, deepening the kiss as both wolves let out a soft murr. As soon as it started, it ended as they separated with a sigh, eyes lingering on each other.

"Does that answer your question?" Humphrey said with a smile.

Garth's mouth hung opened slightly as he could do nothing but nod his head. Humphrey grinned before moving his head towards Garth's ear, giving it a lick making the red wolf shiver.

"Do you want more proof?" Humphrey asked, his body starting to heat up a little as his sheath plumped up causing a tiny tip of his cock to appear.

"What do you have in mind?" Garth asked, his heart beating fast in his chest.

"Mmm, roll over big boy."

Garth, his mind starting to cloud with arousal, rolled onto his back to let the omega have his way. Humphrey bent his head down, taking in Garth scent with was strong and heady. He trailed his nose down Garth's body making him squirm. He got to his target, Garth's plump sheath which already showed his arousal as his shaft was emerging slowly. He smiled before reaching a paw up and caressing the furry orbs underneath his sheath earning a heady groan from Garth.

"Mmm, that feels good."

"It gets better," Humphrey murred.

He leaned his nose down, the chilly appendage touched Garth's penis and getting it covered slightly in pre. He licked it off, tasting the musky aroma that rolled around in his mouth. A small growl rumbled in his throat before licking Garth from the balls to the tip earning a yelp of pleasure.

"Oh god."

Humphrey smiled before slowly taking Garth penis into his maw. Garth whined loudly, feeling the warm, wet muzzle completely enveloped him. Humphrey closed his eyes before beginning the motions of moving his head up and down with a happy whine. Hutch just sat there, not believing what he was seeing. But somehow, he found it deeply arousing as his cock started to emerge from its fuzzy home, the cool night wind nipped at his tip making it shoot some pre onto the ground below.

Humphrey sucked hungrily, his tongue curling around the tip collecting each shot of pre that escaped. He wanted this badly for some reason. His ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing that didn't belong to the wolf he was servicing. He let go of the tasty meat he had in his mouth and looked to his right to see Hutch, eyes closed and using his paw to simulate himself. He was pretty big too, making him drool a little from the sight until something crossed his drunk mind.

"Need something better than you paw Hutchy?" Humphrey said with seduction.

"Huh?" Hutch said, opening his eyes.

He looked over to see Humphrey waving his hips back and forth. Hutch's eyes went wide as he swallowed.

"Are you...sure?"

"Get over here you stud."

Hutch blushed hotly before standing up, his legs a little wobbly also as his erection throbbed hotly underneath him. He padded over to the grey omega who just smiled and flagged his tail to the side revealing his anal star. Hutch looked at it, licking his lips before bringing his nose close, getting a yip from Humphrey.

"That nose of yours is cold."

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up," Hutch said with a grin before sticking his tongue and getting his first taste of the omega.

Ohhh," Humphrey moaned, feeling the slimy appendage coat his tail hole. His cock twitched under him, shooting pre freely on the floor.

"Don't leave me hanging," Garth whined, trying to thrust his hips upwards.

"Sorry Barf," Humphrey chuckled before taking Garth's cock into his mouth earning a moan.

Hutch let out a murr, pushing his tongue into Humphrey's anal passage, feeling it constrict on him. He could only imagine what it would feel like on his cock which throb painfully. He pulled his tongue out with a pop, a trail of saliva glistened between the connection. He couldn't wait any longer. With a slight growl, he jumped onto Humphrey's back earning a soft grunt from the body below. Prodding slightly, he found his target as he held back.

"Here I come," Hutch said with a growl.

He started to push forward, getting some resistance at first until the ring of flesh yielded finally. Humphrey went rigid, feeling Hutch push forward into him. He moaned loudly around Garth's cock, the vibrations from his throat making Garth whine and shiver. Hutch groaned softly, pushing his hips ever forward until after a bit, his hips were flushed with Humphrey's.

"God, you feel so good," Hutch whined, panting happily.

Humphrey let Garth's cock go for a quick second and looked behind him.

"So do you Hutchy. Now, claim me."

Hutch let out a growl before drawing his hips back almost all the way before slamming back home. Humphrey threw his head back and howled in pleasure feeling that pillar of flesh spear him deeply. With renew vigor, he swallowed Garth's cock and sucked him harder. Garth yip and moaned, feeling the extra pressure being applied.

"Fuck Humphrey, you're sucking so hard."

Hutch could only moan as he pounded away on Humphrey's ass. He never thought he would be doing this to another male, let only enjoy it. His paws latched tightly to the omega's waist, adding extra leverage to his already powerful thrusts. Humphrey was in a state of ecstasy. Being sandwiched between two hot alphas was almost to good to be true. His cock pulsed with every beat of his heart as pre dripped like a faucet to the floor below.

"Oh god, I'm so close," Garth whined, feeling his knot pop out and form quickly under the onslaught.

Humphrey couldn't wait to taste Garth's seed. Using his long, broad tongue, he drew circles under the knot, teasing the sensitive nerves bundles which was the icing on the cake. Garth clenched his teeth tightly, trying to hold off for a long as he could but it was a losing battle. His body tensed, tail rigid before he let out a loud whine. The first shot of cum went right down Humphrey's throat making him gag slightly. The second and third shot pooled in his muzzle as he swirled it around, his taste buds jumping at the potent and strong taste. He pulled off his cock as the rest of Garth's sperm covered his muzzle in its sticky glory.

"God yes," Garth sighed happily, his cock still twitching and drooling cum.

With him out the way, Humphrey focused on the other alpha pounding him into a stupor.

"That's it Hutchy, harder," Humphrey whined, spreading his legs wider to allow deeper penetration.

Hutch growled, taking his jaws and clamping down on the nape of the omega's neck. The pleasure running through his body was unbelievable. He never wanted this to end. The heat and tightness was something that he could relish every night if made available. His balls began to pull into his body, forming the knot that would claim the body below him. Humphrey felt it too as it battered his backside.

"Tie me you stud. Fill me up," Humphrey moaned, tongue lolling happily out of his mouth as he pushed back into Hutch's thrusts.

Hutch let out a deep, primal growl before drawing his hips back and slamming forward. Each thrust lifted Humphrey's paws off the ground a little and stretched his passage wider making him moan. Finally, with a strong thrust from both parties, Hutch's knot popped into place making Humphrey yelp.

"So tight. Oh god I can't last much longer," Hutch whined.

"Don't hold back Hutchy. Let me feel it."

Hutch moved one of his paws down and wrapped it around Humphrey cock, stroking feverishly. The omega whined, feeling the extra pleasure assault his senses. His knot was being worked over by those smooth paw pads, coaxing him to cum.

"Oh Hutchy, I'm gonna cum."

Hutch couldn't respond as his eyes were shut tight, feeling those walls clamp down harder on him. He felt Humphrey tense up before throwing his head back and howling. Streams of white gold coated his paw and floor in thick globs. That was the last straw for him. With a growl, he locked his hips with Humphrey's and let loose. His cock flared up before releasing jet after jet of hot wolf cum into that anal passage. Humphrey moaned, feeling the burning warmth coat his inside.

"Mmm, I feel you deep in me."

Hutch's left rear leg twitched with each shot before his body collapsed, spent and happy.

"Fuck, that was so good," Hutch panted.

"That was hot," Garth said, tail wagging happily behind him as he watched the whole thing.

Hutch leaned his head forward and licked Humphrey's cheek. Humphrey turned and connected his muzzle with Hutch as they kissed passionately. They broke off panting for air as Hutch turned his body so he was rear to rear coaxing another moan from them both. After some time passed, Hutch was able to pull free with a slurping pop as cum leaked down Humphrey's leg.

"Pent up much were we?" Humphrey chuckled, laying on his side before cleaning himself.

Hutch's cum was just as potent as Garth's, but Garth had a little something extra that he couldn't place.

"You guys up for some more?" Humphrey asked, licking his lips happily.

Hutch and Garth looked at each other. Their cocks were still hard and demanding more attention.

"Well," Hutch said, ears folding as a blush was seen. "How about you claim me Humphrey? Its only fair right?"

"For real?" Humphrey asked.

Hutch stood up and stretched his body before lowering his front half to the ground, presenting his rear as his tail flagged to the side. That sight made Humphrey's cock twitch in anticipation. Getting up, he inched over before placing his nose on that tight puckered opening make Hutch yip.

"Cold nose."

"Sorry. Let me help with that."

Humphrey placed both paws on Hutch's rear before trailing his tongue slowly over that opening making Hutch shiver and moan.

"That...feels...weird."

Humphrey grinned before doing it again, getting it nice and wet before pushing his way in, getting a gasp from the body he was rimming. The musk emitting from Hutch made his head spin with lust. Feeling that he was prepped enough, he withdrew his tongue and slowly mounted Hutch getting a grunt from him.

"Ready Hutchy?" Humphrey asked softly.

Hutch turned his head and nodded with a smile. Humphrey leaned down and kissed his cheek before poking away, looking for that entrance. Once he found it, Hutch tensed up a little, but the soothing licks on the neck relaxed his body. A yip escaped him as the tip of Humphrey's cock pierced his backside, causing a burning sensation to run up his spine. He gritted his teeth, feeling a strange mixture of pain and pleasure. They both gasped when Humphrey fully hilted him.

"I'm all in Hutchy. You doing okay?"

"Oh yeah," Hutch murred. "This feels incredible."

"You haven't felt anything yet," Humphrey grinned.

He pulled out slowly, shivering in pleasure as those walls clamped down on him, not wanting him to escape. He pushed back in with a bit of speed and force earning a loud gasp as he hit that special button making him grin.

"Oh god, more," Hutch moaned.

"You got it stud."

Gripping him tightly, Humphrey drove himself faster into the alpha's body. Hutch moaned loudly, his cock dripping pre onto the stone floor below. Who knew that being mounted could be so...enjoyable. Garth watched from the sideline. His penis throbbed angrily wanting a piece of action himself. Getting up, he padded over to the rutting pair and lowered his head to Hutch's rod. He took an experimental lick, collecting some of the pre and swirling it around his muzzle. Humphrey stopped and looked at Garth before smiling.

"Ahh, is Garth feeling left out?"

"Kind of. You don't taste half bad Hutch."

Hutch smiled at that before looking at him.

"How about we help each other then?"

Garth's ears perked up before grinning.

"I'd like that."

Garth got underneath Hutch with a little help as his face was right next to that throbbing cock. He felt hot breath wash across his penis as he looked down to see Hutch lean his head down and take a lick making him shiver.

"Shall we begin?" Garth smiled.

"Indeed," Hutch grinned, taking Garth slowly in his muzzle.

Garth groan as he felt his cock get serviced again. Reaching up with his tongue, he guided Hutch's maleness to his muzzle as he sucked slowly, getting a whine from Hutch. Humphrey smiled before continuing his thrusts. All three wolves moaned happily as they serviced one another. The loud sucking sounds overlapped the the sound of Humphrey's hips colliding with Hutch. Garth opened his closed eyes half way. He saw Humphrey's body thrusting rapidly into Hutch, his furry balls slapping roughly against Hutch.

"Mmm Hutchy, you feel so tight against me," Humphrey moaned.

The whole den was filled with the scent of horny male, driving their lust higher. Hutch groaned under the ministration Garth was giving him as his orgasm rapidly approached. He was surprised he lasted this long with the pounding he was receiving from the omega on top of him. He redoubled his efforts on Garth's manhood, wanting him to fill his muzzle with cum.

Garth whimpered from the extra simulation as he tried to thrust into that warm muzzle. He reached a paw up and cradled the fuzzy orbs that were dangling and knocking against Humphrey's thrusts. Hutch whimpered loudly, beginning to buck his hips downwards which in turned cause the omega's penis to delve deeper in his bowels.

"That's it Hutchy, lose yourself to pleasure," Humphrey panted, feeling himself edging closer to the inevitable.

Hutch let Garth's cock go with a slurp before shaking his head, whining loudly.

"Oh god, its too much. Fuck me Humphrey. Fuck me."

Humphrey moaned loudly, feeling his knot pop free and slam into Hutch. Garth didn't care that he was left out now. He was too focused on the task at hand. He moved his muzzle faster, taking as much cock into his throat as he could, all the while his paw caressed his balls. Humphrey let out a growl, feeling Hutch clench down harder on him.

"You're mine alpha," Humphrey snarled, driving his hips back before slamming forward and tying Hutch.

Hutch's eyes went wide in shock as that ball of hot flesh pushed into his body. He felt extreme pressure on his prostate which was all he could take. A howl of bliss escaped him as he came hard, right down the milking muzzle of Garth. Garth was surprised as the hot cum exploded into his muzzle. He swallowed quickly, savoring the thick, musky goodness with a murr. A trail of it ran down the side of his cheek as he pulled off, earning a few extra shots on his nose.

Humphrey gave a few more deep, short thrusts before locking his hips and moaning loudly. Hutch gasped, feeling the omega claim him with his sperm. The feeling was exotic to say the least as he could feel the cock deep in him twitch and throb before pumping another load into him. The after shock was beginning to take its toll on him as his lower body went limp, eyes closed as he passed out.

"I think we broke him," Humphrey chuckled.

"I don't doubt it. You were hammering him pretty hard," Garth said, trying to get the rest of Hutch's cum off his nose with no luck.

Once Humphrey's knot went down a little, he was able to pull out, causing the hips he was pounding to plop on the ground without even a reaction from the owner. He looked over to see Garth still trying to get at that glob on his nose as he chuckled. Walking over, her took a swipe at it with his tongue, gathering it in his muzzle before connecting his lips with Garth as they moaned.

"Some night huh?" Humphrey said, licking his muzzle.

"Yeah. But I'm still horny."

"Well we can't have you going to sleep with that monster throbbing like that. How about you relax against the wall and let me take care of it."

Garth smiled before moving to the wall and relaxing his back on it. Humphrey walked over and gave him a kiss, their tongues twisting with each other. Breaking off slowly, Humphrey smiled before straddling his hips, angling his rear towards that towering meat pole. Once he felt that tampered tip kiss his tail hole, he winked at Garth before slowly lowering his rear down. Garth let out a gasping moan as his cock head pierced his brother in law anal passage.

"God, you are like a moose," Humphrey groaned before finally resting his hips on Garth's.

Garth let out a growl, feeling those tight walls massage him in ways he never felt before as he grabbed Humphrey's waist, his claws digging into the flesh.

"Ready to claim this omega, Barf?"

Garth could only growl in response before lifting the omega up and slamming him back down. Humphrey let out a yelp, feeling the power Garth had between each thrust. He placed his paws on Garth's chest, moving his body up and down to help with the motions. The forest could be on fire for all they cared. The only thing that mattered to them, was the moment they were sharing.

"Oh Garth, more."

"Fuck Humphrey. You're still so tight even after Hutch."

"You're just bigger then him. Don't tell him I said that," Humphrey panted.

Minutes ticked by as the sound of their bodies echoed through the den. Even though Humphrey already came, he could feel another climax rushing through his body. His cock rubbed against the smooth fur of Garth's stomach, covering it with pre and creating better friction.

Garth thrusted harder into the omega's backside, feeling his cock coat those walls with pre and preparing him for the finale. His golf sized knot popped free from his sheath and began to knock on Humphrey's door. Humphrey whined, feeling the size of it and pushed down harder wanting it in his body.

"You love this don't you? You want to feel me tie with you? You want this big, strong alpha to claim you?"

"Yes," Humphrey whined. "I want it. I want it so bad. Please tie me. Unload your alpha cum deep into in me."

Garth snarled at that as he bucked harder, his knot pushing in little by little. Humphrey grimaced a little, feeling that bulb of flesh trying to invade. He didn't think it would fit at first, but Garth was determined to make it fit. Digging his nails deeper, he brought Humphrey down harder and harder, coaxing a yip with each powerful buck. Finally, after battering that hole for what seemed like forever, that knot popped in loudly locking the two together.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S HUGE," Humphrey howled.

Garth whined at the unbelievable tightness that surrounded him as his tongue lolled out and he panted heavily. He still had some room to move as he kept a steady motion going. The pressure on the omega's prostate was incredible. He felt his cock throb heavily ready to shot at a moments notice. Garth saw the undeniable bliss on Humphrey's face as he grinded their hips together.

"Are you going to cum coyote?"

Humphrey nodded his head with a whine before letting out a gasp as Garth stroked his cock slowly.

"Then cum for me omega. Shower your alpha with your love."

Humphrey's mind with blank as he threw his head up and howled louder then he ever had. That first volley of cum landed with a splat on the wall behind Garth's head. The rest of it landed all over the red wolf, causing his fur to be sticky. Garth felt those muscles constrict tightly around his knot which broke the damn for him.

"Yes," Garth roared, pumping his cum into the willingly omega riding him.

He could feel his balls twitch before shooting another rope into the tight ass hugging him. He didn't care how long it lasted as he continued to shoot nonstop. Humphrey managed a weak moan, feeling his stomach start to extend a little from the sheer volume. He would hate to see how his backside would look if he wasn't tied. Soon, they both came down to earth, panting heavily and totally exhausted.

"Now that...was good," Garth panted.

"Mm-hmm," Humphrey replied softly.

Garth slid his body down to the floor as he laid on his back, his paws wrapped possessively around Humphrey's back.

"You don't mind if I pass out on you, do you?" Humphrey asked.

"I would be offended if you didn't."

Humphrey managed a weak smile, leaning forward and locking their lips softly. He broke off as he cuddle his muzzle under Garth's chin and passed out almost instantly. Garth smiled, his tail wagging slowly before twisting with the omega's. He let out a yawn himself before sleep was instantly upon him.

/

"Oh man did I need that," Kate said, a light spring in her step.

"No kidding. They even managed to make our fur shine," Lily added.

"If this doesn't drive the boys wild, I don't know what will," Princess chuckled.

All three girls walked into the open as all eyes were on them. Their coats shined with the rising sun as they walked proudly, tails raised high and hips swaying. Reaching the feeding grounds, all the pack were eating as they looked for their mates. They didn't see them anywhere which was weird. Kate walked over to Salty who was munching away.

"Salty, have you seen Humphrey?"

"Last I saw him was at his den last night."

"Okay. Thanks."

The girls headed towards Humphrey's den with idle chatter and giggling. As they got near, the strong smell of mating caught their nose making them stop and looked at each other.

"You girls smell that right?" Lily asked.

"Of course we do. You don't think...?" Kate trailed off.

"Only one way to find out. Come on," Princess said, dashing towards the den.

When they got there, their mouths hung open at what they say. Hutch was laid out on his back, tongue lolled to the side as his tail hole leaked a little cum, his sheath showing signs of cum also. Garth was on his back also, his paws wrapped around Humphrey as they slept peacefully. They could see Garth was still tied with the omega. A large bush was in the middle that was bare and they could only imagine what it held. Their tempers rose as they bared their teeth in anger.

"GARTH!"

"HUTCH!"

"HUMPHREY!"

All three males jumped up at the sound of their names. Garth and Humphrey both yip in pain as they were still together. They looked to the entrance to see three angry females.

"Well? What have you three got to say for yourselves?" Kate asked.

Hutch, Humphrey, and Garth looked at each other before the ladies and all said the same thing.

"How was your trip?"


End file.
